Vincent Ward
Manchmal auch benannt als Vincent M. Ward Körpergröße 1,93 m Sternzeichen Aquarius Filmographie *86 Zombies (TV Series) (announced) ... Bo (2019) *Dawn of 5 Evils (pre-production) (2018) *It's a Date (filming) ... Julian Parker (2018) *Booze, Broads and Blackjack (post-production) ... Tony Raguso (2018) *Bryan the RomCom (post-production) ... Detective Clark (2018) *Black Jesus (TV Series) ... Ransom (2018) *Death House ... Thile (2018) *Encounter ... Marcus Doyle (2018) *The Choir Director ... Dexter (2018) *John Wynn's Waldons: Pilot (TV Movie) ... Rey Sr. (2018) *War Paint (Short) ... Charles (2018) *Illicit ... Terrence (2017) *Michael Jackson: Searching for Neverland (TV Movie) ... Jeff Adams (2017) *2016 ... Otis (2017) *Message from a Mistress ... Bishop Eric Hall (2017) *Atlanta (TV Series) ... Marcus (2016) *Ulterior Motives: Reality TV Massacre ... Perry LeSale (2016) *The Birthright Project (TV Mini-Series) ... Moderator (2016) *Lost in the Pacific ... Rodman (2016) *NiaJeanRose (TV Series) ... William Rose (2015) *Live Evil ... Sam (2015) *John Wynn's Mirror Mirror (Short) ... Dr. Jerome Jones (2015) *2 Broke Girls (TV Series) ... Dante (2014) *4Play ... Omar (2014) *Psych (TV Series) ... Rocco (2014) *Grand Theft Auto V (Video Game) ... The Local Population (voice, as Vincent Ward) (2013) *The Get Away (Short) ... Cleo aka Pimp (2013) *Wilfred (TV Series) ... Darren (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Oscar (2012) *Army Wives (TV Series) ... Harris (2012) *A Beautiful Soul ... Onyx Whitaker (as Vincent Ward) (2012) *Body of Proof (TV Series) ... Guard Evan Arnold (2012) *The Marriage Lottery (Video) ... Rufuss (2012) *House of Payne (TV Series) ... Lil deuce (2012) *Close Call (Short) ... Matthew (as Vincent Ward) (2012) *Whitney (TV Series) ... Ira (2012) *Pull (Short) ... Chief (as Vincent Ward) (2011) *He Who Finds a Wife 2: Thou Shall Not Covet ... Wallace King (as Vincent Ward) (2011) *Navy CIS (TV Series) ... Cop (2011) *Ghetto Physics ... Pimp (as Vincent Ward) (2010) *What Profits a Man (Short) ... Joana Sr (as Vincent Ward) (2010) *Hot in Cleveland (TV Series) ... Bodyguard (2010) *True Blood (TV Series) ... Hollis (2010) *Peep Game ... James Hart (as Vincent Ward) (2010) *The Brown Betties Guide: How to Look for Love in All the Wrong Places (TV Series) ... Joe (2010) *Gary Unmarried (TV Series) ... Agent #1 (2009) *All Play No Work (Short) ... Lloyd (as Vincent Ward) (2009) *Robbin' in da Hood (Video) ... Cedric (as Vincent Ward) (2009) *The Game (TV Series) ... Bodyguard (2009) *Dollhouse (TV Series) ... Guard #1 (2009) *Knight Rider (TV Series) ... Eddie (2009) *Desperate Housewives (TV Series) ... Guard (2008) *The Starter Wife - Alles auf Anfang (TV Series) ... Bo (2008) *Who Killed Bishop Brown ... Bishop Ussiah Brown (as Vincent Ward) (2008) *The Middleman (TV Series) ... Police Officer (2008) *Get Smart - Bruce und Lloyd völlig durchgeknallt (Video) ... CIA Agent (2008) *Unhitched (TV Series) ... Guard (2008) *The Wire (TV Series) ... Butchie's Bodyguard (2008) *Big Shots (TV Series) ... Parking Officer (2008) *Alle hassen Chris (TV Series) ... Bodyguard / Black Bus Driver / Black Bodyguard (2008) *CSI: Miami (TV Series) ... Marshall Abrams (2007) *Cordially Invited ... Jet Lewis (as Vincent Ward) (2007) *Three Can Play That Game ... Young Man #1 (as Vincent Ward) (2007) *All Lies on Me (Video) ... Michael 'Mike V' Valascoe (as Vincent Ward) (2007) *Lonely in Los Angeles (Short) ... Bouncer (as Vincent Ward) (2006) *18 Fingers of Death! (Video) ... Huge Musclebound Guy (as Vincent Ward) (2006) *Confessions of a Thug ... Mr. Redd Dog (as Vincent Ward) (2005) *Head Cases (TV Series) ... Blings Right hand man (2005) *CSI: Vegas (TV Series) ... Space (2004) *Girlfriends (TV Series) ... Security Guard (2003) *Haus über Kopf ... Big Man (2003) *Ocean's Eleven ... Uzi-Carrying Guard #2 (2001) *Traffic - Die Macht des Kartells ... Man on Street (as Vincent Ward) (2000) Miscellaneous Crew *Alle hassen Chris (TV Series) (stand-in - 11 episodes) (2008-2009) Himself *The Birthright Project (TV Movie documentary) (2017) *Mouthful (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *Horror Hotel (TV Series) ... Himself (2016) *The EZ Show (TV Series) .. Himself (2014) *EOTM Awards 2013 (TV Special) ... Himself (2013) *Can You Spare Some Change? ... Himself (2012) *Infanity (TV Series documentary) ... Henchman (2009) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2012 - Made to Suffer (2012) ... Oscar (as Vincent Ward) - When the Dead Come Knocking (2012) ... Oscar (as Vincent Ward) - Hounded (2012) ... Oscar (as Vincent Ward) - Say the Word (2012) ... Oscar (as Vincent Ward) - Killer Within (2012) ... Oscar (as Vincent Ward) - Sick (2012) ... Oscar (as Vincent Ward) - Seed (2012) ... Oscar (as Vincent Ward) Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3